


Эротическое чтение Журнала органической химии (Erotic Readings from the Journal of Organic Chemistry)

by alisachechnova



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hypnotism, M/M, Reading Aloud, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisachechnova/pseuds/alisachechnova
Summary: Шерлок хочет, чтобы Джон прочитал ему «Журнал органической химии»... с условием, что тот будет возбуждаться все больше и больше в процессе чтения. Вполне вероятно, что это самая сексуальная история с участием енаминов и бензимидазолов, которую вы прочтете в этом месяце.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Эротическое чтение Журнала органической химии (Erotic Readings from the Journal of Organic Chemistry)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erotic Readings from the Journal of Organic Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139818) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Эта работа является третьей частью в цикле "Under the Influence"  
> Первая часть уже переведена не мной:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/1730804  
> (Six Impossible Things Before Breakfast)  
> Она переведена в 2014 году, а переводчица на заходила на сайт уже 4 года, поэтому смею предположить, что продолжать перевод она не планирует...  
> Вторая часть переведена мной:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9696396  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693708  
> (Under the Influence)  
> \---  
> Разрешение на перевод получено

– Еще раз, в чем смысл всего этого? – Джон открыл самый последний выпуск Журнала Органической Химии и бросил на соседа сомневающийся взгляд.

– Я же сказал, – Шерлок опустился на стул, и полы его халата разлетелись. – Ты будешь читать это мне вслух. И каждый раз, когда ты будешь достигать конца предложения, ты будешь возбуждаться сильнее.

– Действительно. И почему именно я должен возбудиться от чтения Журнала Органической Химии?

– Потому что я приказал тебе, – сказал Шерлок.

– Ага, – секунда тишины. – А смысл? Исправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, – не то чтобы у тебя бы не получилось – но я не думаю, что это как-то объясняет смысл всего этого.

Шерлок поднял на него свое нахмуренное, задумчивое лицо. 

– Возможно, это эксперимент чтобы выяснить влияние уровней сексуального возбуждения на произношение многосложных слов, – он слегка постукивал пальцами по подлокотнику кресла. – Или, может быть, мне просто нравится слышать как меняется твой голос, когда ты возбужден, и я хочу максимально увеличить свои шансы услышать, как очаровательно ты запинаешься, пока изо всех сил стараешься выполнить мою задачу. Возможно, я нахожу опьяняющим мысль о том, что у меня есть возможность просто по указанию превратить то, что по сути своей не эротично, в эротический опыт, – положив локти на колени, он сложил пальцы и поставил на них подбородок. – Сделай мне одолжение, Джон, – сказал он и улыбнулся.

Джон прочистил горло и поднял журнал – чтобы видеть более четко, а не для того, чтобы прикрыться от отвлекающего взгляда Шерлока Холмса, причудливо улыбающегося ему. 

– Название – “Алкилирующая связь енаминов и бензимидазола”.

Возникла пауза, и Джон опустил журнал, чтобы взглянуть на Шерлока. 

– Что, ты думал, что я даже название не прочитаю? Ты же знаешь, что я ходил в медицинскую школу. Я знаю, что такое енамины.

Шерлок быстро моргнул. 

– Конечно, Джон. Эксперимент не был бы полезен, – или очень увлекательным – если бы он был за гранями твоих возможностей с самого его начала. Смысл в том, чтобы твои навыки чтения ухудшались по мере того, как ты возбуждаешься, так что, конечно, это необходимо, чтобы вначале ты мог выразительно читать, – он махнул рукой. – Начинай.

Джон слегка закатил глаза, но сделал вдох и произнес первое предложение:  
– α-амидо алкилирование углеродных нуклеофилов соединениями N-ацилиминия является давно установленным методом образования с-с-связей, – он почувствовал малейшее затруднение дыхания, когда дошел до конца предложения, и раздраженно покачал головой: чертов Шерлок и его дурацкий соблазнительный голос. Так или иначе, он не будет возбуждаться от чтения про нуклеофилы.  
Он стиснул зубы и продолжил:  
– Эта реакция может быть использована для синтеза различных гетероциклических производных.

– О, – сказал Шерлок с ноткой ликования в голосе. – Это было короткое предложение. Надеюсь, таких не так уж и много, не стоит слишком резко усиливать возбуждение, ты так не думаешь?

Джон прочистил горло и проигнорировал прерывание. 

– Имидазольное кольцо является важным гетероциклическим фармакофором в создании лекарств. 

Еще одно короткое предложение; он думал, что такие встречаются реже в подобных статьях. Было довольно приятно достичь этой крошечной точки в конце так быстро и без усилий. По правде, это было хорошо.

Он взглянул на следующее предложение и моргнул, затем стиснул зубы и продолжил:  
– Бензимидазолы рассматриваются как многообещающий класс биоактивных гетероциклических соединений, которые проявляют ряд биологических активностей – противовирусное, противоопухолевое, противораковое, противомикробное действие против стафилококков, сенной палочки, кишечной палочки и кандида альбиканс, противобактериальное действие против…, – он остановился чтобы сделать вдох; это предложение когда-нибудь закончится? На мгновение следующее слово выглядело как неразбериха, что особенно раздражало, потому что он знал, что только что произнес его. Он покачал головой и продолжил. –Против золотистого стафилококка, кишечной палочки, энтерококка фекального и противогрибковую активность в отношении кандида альбиканс и аспергиллов. 

Наконец, он достиг раздражающе неуловимого момента, и на этот он не притворялся, что удовольствие, испытываемое им, не оказывает на него никакого чувственного влияния. 

– Мм, – не задумываясь, произнес он, а затем поспешно добавил. – Грибковые инфекции не самая сексуальная тема, Шерлок.

Послышался шелест, и Шерлок бросился вперед, чтобы сесть на пол между его ног. Его лицо, обрамленное коленями Джона, появилось из-под журнала, глядя вверх. 

– Я думаю, что мы уже убедились в том, что все может быть сексуальным, если я этого захочу, – сказал Шерлок. – И в этом есть что-то определенно эротичное, не правда ли? Все эти прелестные длинные сложные слова стремятся к их апофеозу, долгожданной языковой кульминации, сопровождающей эту крошечную точку, – на последнем слове он ткнул Джона в внутреннюю часть бедра, и Джон сглотнул. – Продолжай, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Я очень хочу услышать что ты рассказываешь о бензимидазолах.

Джон не мог найти себе места. Трудно было сосредоточиться на органической химии, когда Шерлок свернулся калачиком на полу у его ног, а его рука все еще лежала на бедре Джона, обтянутом джинсовой тканью, с неким собственничеством, которое Джона никогда не утомляло. 

– Итак. Бензимидазолы – потенциальные ингибиторы энтеровируса. 

Легко. Восхитительно легко.

Шерлок разочарованно фыркнул:  
– Тебе едва ли нужно стараться чтобы возбудиться, Джон. Я с таким же успехом мог дать тебе детский букварь. Вижу Джона, – насмешливо произнес он. – Вижу, как Джон читает. Читай, Джон, читай. Вижу, как Джон кончает.

– Звучит неплохо.

– Звучит скучно.

– Что ж, со следующим надо будет поднапрячься, так что придержи своих чертовых коней. Ранее мы использовали аддукты циклических иминов и хлорангидриды карбоновых кислот в качестве электрофильных реагентов в реакции межмолекулярного α-амидоалкилирования с ароматическими соединениями и метилен-активными карбонильными соединениями, – он дошел до конца предложения и... о. Да, это действительно было довольно приятно, эта накрывающая волна удовольствия. Психосоматика сводит с ума, но все же, несомненно, приятна. Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Джон опередил его; он хотел дойти до конца следующего предложения и посмотреть может ли это продолжаться. 

– Теперь та же самая стратегия была успешно применена для реакции сочетания…, – это слово казалось странным, откровенно сексуальным там, в контексте сухих научных фраз, и Джон замолчал в замешательстве, прежде чем вспомнить, что оно не имеет ничего общего с сексом, это лишь Шерлок, который заставил его думать о сексе, сочетании, этом прекрасном термине... и правда, создание пары, двойное удовольствие, двойное…

– Джон?

– Да, прости.. сочетания бензимидазола и циклических енаминов.

Точка. На этот раз чувственный прилив, казалось, начинался где-то около его копчика и распространялся по всему его туловищу как медленная пульсирующая волна, которая заставила его перевести дыхание.

– Кажется, у тебя проблемы с концентрацией внимания, – отметил Шерлок.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Джон.

– Мы можем остановиться.

– Нет. Ты сказал мне читать, и я буду читать. Я смогу это сделать, – он моргнул, смотря на страницу и фокусируясь на словах. – Енамины, согласно определению Гринхилла, являются... являются мононимоамино, – слово превратилась в кашу из букв “М” и “Н”, и, стоп, это не может быть правильным. Он сосредоточенно прищурился, глядя на слово – оно отделяло его от конца предложения, докуда Шерлок хотел, чтобы тот дошел. Где Шерлок его дожидался. – Мономномно...

– Моноаминовыми?

– Да, ими, – сказал он с облегчением. – Моноаминовые нейромедиаторы 1,3-дикарбонильных соединений, которые сочетают в себе амбивалентную электрофильность енонов и амбидентную нуклеофильность, – он снова запнулся на звуке, напоминающем о “блаженстве”*, счастье; он мог часами думать о своем блаженном соседе, но он продолжил, – енаминов. Ах. Боже, это хорошо.

Руки Шерлока скользнули с колен Джона вверх по внутренней стороне его бедер, его большие пальцы уверенно упирались в ширинку Джона, создавая физическое давление к искрам, пробегающим вдоль позвоночника Джона. 

– Становится довольно сложно, не так ли?

Джон простонал что-то, напоминающее согласие.

– Но тебе действительно нужно справиться со следующим предложением, Джон, – голос Шерлока на удивление был уговаривающим и командующим одновременно. – Давай, я знаю, ты сможешь это сделать. 

И Джон хотел, он действительно хотел, но, пытаясь сосредоточиться на путанице букв на странице, он услышал звук расстегивания ширинки и посмотрел вниз, увидев, как Шерлок облизывает губы, наклоняется вперед и...

– Нет, нет, – заикнулся он, отклоняясь от соблазнительного изгиба хищной верхней губы Шерлока. – Ты не сможешь... ты не сможешь говорить, – сказал он, и выражение лица Шерлока стало слегка обиженным. – Я не услышу твой голос, если ты будешь это делать.

–О, – сказал Шерлок, и обида исчезла, как будто ее никогда и не было, и сменилась ослепительно самодовольной улыбкой. – Ну, тогда как только ты закончишь следующее предложение, я применю некоторую... физическую стимуляцию, – он легко провел пальцем по всей длине эрекции Джона. – Но сначала тебе придётся дойти до конца предложения, мои дорогой доктор.

– Тогда ладно, – сказал Джон, подготавливаясь. Следующее предложение было не таким длинным. – N-ацилиминиевые…, – он дважды запнулся об это слово и на мгновение остановился, так как приступ хихиканья сделал его неспособным к чтению, – N-ацилиминиевые реагенты были получены после начального N-ацилирования бензимидазола...

– Довольно неплохо, – пробормотал Шерлок. – Я думал, что у тебя могут быть сложности с этим к этому моменту.

Джон посмотрел на него сверху вниз:  
– ...бензимидазола с алкилхлорформиатами...

– Ммм. А мне нравится этот урчащий раздраженный тон в твоем голосе.

– … присутствием триэтиламина...

– И мне еще больше нравится когда урчание становится все более хриплым, и ты больше не можешь быть раздраженным, потому что все ощущается так... очень... хорошо.

Голос Шерлока походил на довольное мурлыканье, которое не давало покоя Джону, когда он запнулся на предложении и, наконец, закончил:

– …и различных первичных аминов, – на этот раз крохотный период был похож на всплеск чистого блаженства; Джон закрыл глаза и погрузился в него, пока не почувствовал, как теплая рука обхватила его член, и его глаза снова открылись. – О-о.

– Я знаю, – сказал Шерлок. – Ты не уверен, что сможешь дойти до конца, не кончая, если я буду делать это, – этот мужчина всегда точно знал какое давление нужно оказать, и где, и когда, черт его побери. – Уверяю тебя, ты не достигнешь кульминации, пока не закончишь последнее предложение.

– Потому что ты мне приказал, – Джон был совершенно уверен, что он скорее приближается к сумасшествию, нежели чем к экстазу.

– Потому что я тебе приказал. Теперь, пожалуйста… – сила давления изменилась настолько, чтобы приблизить его примерно на половину пути к небу, а затем еще на половину, а затем еще, и он бы никогда не добрался туда с такой скоростью, это был парадокс дрочки Зенона**. – Продолжай.

Джон изгибался в своем кресле, обвивая ноги вокруг туловища Шерлока и притягивая его ближе, но это было бесполезно, ничто не могло ему помочь, кроме как окончание статьи о бензи-чертовых-мидазолах. Потому что Шерлок так сказал своим невозможно бархатным голосом, а значит это было правдой. Благодаря ему все становилось правдивым и реальным, в том числе, и особенно, сам Джон. Тот вздохнул и почувствовал, как принимает это, почувствовал, как его тело расслабилось в осознании глубокой и блаженной уверенности в том, что голос Шерлока его обволакивает, и снова сосредоточился на журнале. Предложения путались и уворачивались от него, но он упорно преследовал их, позволяя завершению каждого предложения разжигать в нем новые искры удовольствия, позволяя грешным рукам Шерлока доводить его до самого края, до “В заключении”, о, эта красивая фраза, о желанная фраза, – область применения меж… межмолекулярной реакции α-амидоалкилирования была изучена, и серии циклических… Боже, Шерлок, да… аминокетонов были выборочно амидоалкилированы по атому α-углерода в реакциях с…

Следующее слово было просто лишним, путаница букв в буквально пяти последних словах, но это было просто невозможно. 

– Аци… Ацил...

Он закрыл глаза и, содрогаясь, позволил словам превратиться в неразбериху; тогда он бы просто остался так навсегда, балансируя на краю кульминации, навсегда в руках Шерлока. Бывали судьбы и похуже.

– Аци, – подсказал ему голос Шерлока.

– Аци, – беспомощно повторил Джон.

– ...лими...

– …лими...

– ...ниевыми.

– ...ниевыми. Ашилиминимиевыми.

– Вполне неплохо, – сказал Шерлок, посмеиваясь. – Осталось четыре слова.

– Реагентамиполученнымиизбензензимидазола, – произнес Джон одним долгим рывком и рухнул назад, в то время как все, казалось, воспламенилось, включая и его разум, и его тело, и в течение поразительно долгого периода времени в мире не существовало ничего, кроме рук Шерлока и равномерных пульсаций его оргазма, разрывающих его на кусочки.

– Думаю, мы усовершенствовали твой джемпер, – заметил Шерлок через некоторое время. Джон поднял свою кружащуюся голову чтобы взглянуть на себя, но затем откинул ее назад со стоном. Глядя из-под тяжелых век, он наблюдал, как Шерлок провел языком по одному из скользких пальцев, а потом сунул его в рот, закрыв глаза. 

– Мм, – произнес он, и Джон почувствовал, как его яйца немного напряглись.

Шерлок попробовал на вкус другой палец, как будто он мог отличаться, а затем и свой большой палец. 

– Ты обедал в тайском ресторане с Лестрейдом, – отметил он с закрытыми глазами. – После обеда ты прошелся по магазинам в поисках одеколона; тебя едва не сбила машина, пока ты переходил дорогу по пути домой; и это твой четвертый очень удовлетворительный оргазм за двадцать четыре часа.

Вздрогнув, Джон сел прямо. 

– Вы смог… ты понял все это по... это невероятно! Я слышал, что еда может… но... может, прилив адреналина...

Он затих из-за довольного взгляда Шерлока.

– Ты всегда ешь либо карри, либо тайскую еду с Лестрейдом, и у тебя на воротнике немного соевого соуса; тебя всегда трудно открыть эти маленькие пакетики, – сказал Шерлок. – На твоих манжетах все еще остался одеколон: на каждой манжете разный, значит ты сравнивал. Если это подарок для меня, бери тот, что с ветивером***, потому что с уд**** левой стороны просто отвратительный, – он посмотрел на выражение лица Джона, и у его носа появилась эта угловатая морщина. – Ты уже…, – он замолчал и прочистил горло. – Я перепутал, уд довольно приятный, спасибо.

– Не за что, – сухо сказал Джон.

– На твоих штанинах небольшие брызги грязи от машины, которая двигалась с некоторой скоростью на близком расстоянии – тебе действительно следует быть более осторожным, Джон, если тебя собьет машина, мне придется вернуться к разговорам с черепом – а что касается четырех оргазмов, ну..., – ослепительная улыбка. – Я же могу посчитать.

– Может быть, я подрочил, а? – Джон подтолкнул Шерлока ногой. – Как насчет этого?

– Я сказал “очень удовлетворительные оргазмы”, – фыркнул Шерлок и быстро лизнул свою руку, как кошка.

– Так ты узнал все это не по...

Шерлок сунул мизинец в рот и покачал головой, задумчиво посасывая.

– Итак, эм, почему...

– О, это?

Шерлок поднял руку, вытянув пальцы и разведя их в стороны; Джон увидел, как сияет его улыбка. Розовый язык ласкал зазор между двумя пальцами, и Джон почувствовал, что мир бледнеет от новой волны страсти.

– Мне просто нравится твой вкус, – сказал Шерлок.

**Author's Note:**

> * – в слове “electrophilicity”(электрофильность), часть “philicity” схожа по звучанию со словом “felicity”(блаженство)  
> ** – Парадокс Зенона заключается примерно в том, что движение невозможно, так как чтобы преодолеть любое расстояние, нужно сначала преодолеть половину пути, затем половину от оставшегося пути, затем еще половину и так далее до бесконечности…  
> (про дрочку, конечно, Зенон ничего не упоминал)  
> *** – Ветивер — вечнозеленое злаковое растение из Индии. Используется в парфюмерной промышленности.  
> **** – Уд (или агаровое дерево) также используется в парфюмерии.  
> \---  
> Если вы разбираетесь в органической химии и чувствуете, что я как-то напутала термины, то публичная бета всегда в вашем распоряжении.


End file.
